


Loutka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lidé jsou úžasné loutky." Magnussen se usmál na Moriartyho. "Mluvme ale o konkrétní loutce. Váš bratr Jones.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loutka

Jim se víc zamračil a dál hleděl na Charlese.

Ten se usmíval na Jimova bratra Jonese, který pomalu začal propadat panice.

V místnosti byl i Seb, který klečel za Jimem. U země ho drželi čtyři Magnussenovi muži. Seb by se jich klidně mohl zbavit během chvíle, ale Jim mu to zakázal.

Magnussen přepadl Jonese u něj doma, s tím že ho unese a bude vydírat Jima.

Než ale stihli Jonese chytit, objevil se Jim a Sebastian.

Magnussen se proto rozhodl zkusit to ukončit hned.

"Ale no tak, Moriarty, chcete mi snad říct, že jste o tom nevěděl?" zeptal se Charles s lehkým úsměvem. 

Jones se zamračil, jak se snažil uklidnit, aby mohl promluvit. Obával se, že se mu zlomí hlas a rozbrečí se.

Magnussen pohlédl na Jima. "Jen se pochlubte mladšímu bratrovi."

Jim se na Jonese nepodíval.

"Tohle Jim nedělá.." ozval se tiše Jones.

Magnussen se na něho překvapeně podíval.

Jones zíral na podlahu. Měl co dělat, aby mluvil klidně a rozhodně. "On to dělá jinak. To co tady popisujete..." Jones se odmlčel na chvíli, než pokračoval. "Tohle je pod jeho úroveň."

Jimovi zacukaly koutky, ale během chvíle se tvářil opět vážně.

Charles pozvedl obočí. "Vážně..? Zkus me to.." řekl a pomalu přistoupil k Jonesovi, který stál jen dva kroky od Jima. 

"Lidé jsou úžasné loutky, což ostatně víte, že Jamesi."

"Dávám přednost Jimovi, což ostatně víte, že Charlie."

Magnussen se na chvíli zarazil, ale pak v klidu pokračoval.

"S takovými loutkami se dá dělat cokoliv. Ale mluvme o konkrétní loutce. Váš bratr Jones." Magnussen si mladšího Moriartyho obešel a zastavil se za jeho zády.

Jones nebyl schopen se jakkoliv pohnout a otočit se čelem k němu. Zůstal nehnutě stát s pohledem zabodnutým do země.

Jim to celé pozoroval se zájmem v obličeji. Byl si vědom toho, že se Sebastianovi celá situace nelíbí. a také věděl, že seb vá, že to poznal. Přesto zůstal jen divákem.

Zatím.

"Každá loutka má svou hranici. Udělají cokoliv, ale za tu hranici nepůjdou, ať to stojí co to stojí. Většina si ani neuvědomí, že takovou hranici mají. Zato Váš bratr." Magnussen zavrtěl hlavou. "U něho snad žádná hranice není. Udělá všechno co si vymyslíte. Třeba že nechce, stejně to udělá."

"Míří tato úžasná přednáška někam? Pokud ano tak to zkraťte, jelikož Já a Seb máme i jinou práci, než Vás." řekl Jim.

"Hrozně moc by mě zajímalo, jestli je tak loajální jen k Vám." prohodil zamyšleně Magnussen a maklonil se dopředu.

Jones strnul, když na krku ucítil jeho dech.

"Je to až rozkošné, jak moc je věrný." pousmál se Charles. "Vy jste mu udělal už tolik strašných věcí a přesto je tu pro Vás." Magnussen se narovnal a otočil se čelem k Jimovi. "Neznám nikoho kdo by si nechal to všechno líbit."

"Já ano. Sebby." usmál se Jim a ohlédl se po Moranovi. Mrkl na něj, zatímco se ho Seb snažil probodnout pohledem.

"Dovolte, abych nesouhlasil. On má hranici. Pravda, kvůli vám si jí posunul, ale má ji."

Jim nad tím pokrčil rameny. "Co na to říct. Je to moje zlatíčko."

Sebastian dával Jimovi dost jasně najevo, jak moc se mu situace nelíbí.

Jim se usmál a otočil se zpět na Magnussena. "Ale teď mi pověz, Charlie. Přišel jsi kecat nebo konat?"

"Přišel jsem tě zabít." přikývl Magnussen.

"NE!" vyjekl Jones a přiskočil k Jimovi. Čelem se otočil na k Magnussenovi, připraven bratra bránit.

Nedával si moc šancí, ale nehodlal dát Jima bez boje.

"Jak říkám, rozkošně věrný." pousmál se Magnussen. "Bráníte ho i přes to co všechno Vám dělal?"

"To přece není důležité." zavrtěl hlavou Jones.

"Zabil Vám rybu."

"Koupil novou."

"Dělal Vám v dětství naschvály."

"To starší sourozenci dělají."

"I ty pokusy? A navíc dělá to i teď."

"Stal se z toho zvyk, který mi nevadí."

"Zabil Vaše rodiče."

Jones zaváhal jen na chvíli. "Otec ho často bil."

"A matka?"

Na tohle už Joes odpověď neměl.

"Náhodný svědek." prohodil Jim, který se po celou dobu usmíval. 

Usmíval se, přestože ho do zad pálil Sebbyho pohled.

"Víš, Charlie, tohle je moje roztomilá loajální loutka." zapředl Jim a objal Jonese kolem ramen. "A další věc vím s jistotou. Teď a tady mě rozhodně nezabiješ. To není tvůj styl." 

Magnussen ho zamračeně pozoroval.

"Buď tak hodný, vem své pejsky a smrtí vyhrožuj jindy  a někomu, koho to zajímá." řekl vážně Jim.

Charles mlčel a chvíli trvalo, než otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl.

Jim mu ale skočil do řeči. "Charlesi, opusť dům mého bratra, jinak ti pomůže Sebastian. A myslím, že všichni tady víme, co to znamená."

Charles ho probodl pohledem, ale nakonec bezeslova odešel spolu se svými lidmi.

Jakmile byli pryč, Jones se otočil a obejmul Jima. "Proč musíš vždycky naštvat nebo se jen tahat s takovými lidmi." zakňučel Jones proti jeho hrudi.

"Je to zábava, zlato." usmál se Jim a prohrábl mu vlasy.

Seb si odfrkl, ale naštěstí pro Jima, už jinak nezareagoval.

Jima to trochu překvapilo, jelikož očekával sprchu nadávek a výčet věcí, za které by ho nejraději zabil.


End file.
